


Anything And More!

by sapphistication



Series: Ba-da-da-dam *snap snap* [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Poe Dameron, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, Freeform, I'm sure I forgot something, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Finn (Star Wars), lmao how could i forget these tags?, poe is restrained by vines from the earth okay, sexy times in a grave part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphistication/pseuds/sapphistication
Summary: “Is that a knife in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” Poe murmured against Finn, his skin as dark as the night, making Poe feel like he was lying with the darkness itself. It was exquisite.Finn, his mouth moving up Poe’s throat until he could bite at his earlobe, chuckled at that. A rough sound, bringing with it doom and the promise of a long night. “Don’t be silly, my love, of course it’s a knife.”-----explicit Addams!verse sexy-times in that grave this time
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Ba-da-da-dam *snap snap* [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982875
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Anything And More!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/gifts), [mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/gifts), [AgrippaSpoleto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/gifts).



> this is the first ever explicit thing i've written - i hope it qualifies :D
> 
> If you're curious as to how they got in that position, read [Anything, My Love!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052873) which is the first part of this series and covers the scenes before and after the smut!
> 
> more links in the end notes because more people wrote Addams!Finnpoe stuff

Poe laughed as he was pushed down against the muddy ground, raising a cocky eyebrow at the pressure he felt against his thigh. “Is that a knife in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” he murmured against Finn, his skin as dark as the night, making Poe feel like he was lying with the darkness itself. It was exquisite. 

Finn chuckled at that, his mouth moving up Poe’s throat until he could bite at his earlobe. It was a rough sound, bringing with it doom and the promise of a long night. Poe had to suppress a shiver. “Don’t be silly, my love, of course it’s a knife.” 

He laughed at that, was reminded of why he fell in deep and despairing love with this undertaker in the first place. But not a second later that laugh turned into a moan when Finn bit him again, eliciting a sharp pain in the most delicious of ways. A delighted gasp was kissed right off his lips as Finn let his hands travel over his body, his cold fingers taking in what was his. 

“I have missed you so,” he breathed against Poe’s lips, claiming them again and again until Finn’s weight on him was everything Poe could feel, his lips all he could taste, his name all he could think. By all things unholy, he missed this, too!

They spent a few minutes kissing, devouring, feeling each other. Finn went from wild and hungry to slow and affectionately lazy to plain sexy in a way that left Poe breathless, dizzy, hazy. Rain was falling down on them, drenching their suits, cooling their overheated skin, and making for wonderful dramatics.

“What are you gonna do about it now that you can have me again?” Poe asked, lifting his brow in a way he knew was seductive, challenging, inviting. 

Above him, Finn grinned ferally and pulled back further, his hands wandering up Poe’s arms in a barely-there touch until he could lace their fingers together, effectively pinning Poe down against the mud. “My love,” he said, leaning down again to press another trail of kisses up Poe's throat all the way to his lips. “Do you know what I found out before I left?” 

It was all Poe could do to shake his head, try to follow the words Finn was saying, but it was hard with the way he was teasing him. As a matter of fact,  _ Poe _ was hard. Achingly so. 

Finn hummed and bit at his earlobe again before continuing, squeezing Poe’s hands unconsciously. “I am welcome here. Because I live here with you, Gomez said I’m family now,” he grinned, and before Poe could ask if he really needed Gomez to tell him before he believed that, Finn’s expression turned dark again. Darker than before. Oh. “The house, these grounds, everything bends to the will of the Addamses. And yours. And now mine as well.” 

Well, that was exciting, but Poe had a hard time to keep up, losing himself in those dark eyes and in the hunger he could see there.

“And that means,” Finn continued, grinding down at Poe slowly, maddeningly, making him acutely aware of how hard they both were. “That means I can have you. At my will. Helpless. Unable to move. Just the way I like you.” He punctuated that last sentence with a particularly evil grind, rubbing against Poe  _ just so _ . His hips bucked up against Finn, and he was trying to process his words, their meaning, but he was so hard and Finn was so close, and-

_ Oh _ ! Vines and roots were shooting up from the soil, closing up around his wrists, effectively pinning Poe to the ground. His arms were spread, fixed, caught in the death grip of Finn’s will. Still grinning menacingly, Finn kissed the gasp right off his lips, and if Poe hadn’t been unspeakably hot and bothered before, he certainly would be now. 

“And just the way I know  _ you  _ love it, too. Don’t you, my love?”

“Finn,” he moaned, whined, put on a show of trying to free himself. Morphed his face into a helpless, scared masque because he knew that riled Finn up, made him go harder, faster, better. 

Judging from the desire clear in Finn’s eyes, the way he cupped Poe’s jaw and leaned down once more into a biting kiss, more teeth than anything, his plan totally worked. But judging from the way Finn was grinding down at him, rubbing their clothed dicks together in a way that was far from enough, that plan might also have backfired a little in that he couldn’t do anything.

But he knew Finn. It wouldn’t be long until he got tired of teasing and empty promises. 

Tonight, as it turned out, was no exception. Finally,  _ finally  _ Finn’s hands travelled downwards to where Poe was aching for his touch, and stroked him through his soaked and soiled suit pants. Raindrops were rolling down Finn’s face, framing him, adding to that manic look as he finally touched Poe, reducing him to nothing but moans.

“Yes,” he breathed, bucking up against Finn. “Eres divino”. Oh, what he would give to be able to reach out, cup Finn’s face with his hands and kiss that satisfied grin right off. 

Above him, Finn groaned and increased the pressure of his hand, filling Poe with what was almost enough pleasure. The undertaker loved it when he spoke Spanish, it spurred him on like an aphrodisiac. 

“You know what I’m gonna do?” he asked, opening the fly of Poe’s pants agonisingly slowly and taking him out, putting on a show lit only by the occasional silver light of lightning bolts turning the night into day around them. 

“Tell me.” Poe was writhing, aching for more, to reach out, to finally have Finn take whatever he wanted. He needed to know Finn’s plan, needed to know every single filthy, delicious, torturous detail. 

Stroking him with one hand, Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out the knife Poe had joked about earlier. It was beautiful, Poe knew, though he couldn’t see much of it right now. Pitch black blade, made entirely from onyx, handle wrapped in beautiful leather with silver carvings. Finn’s favourite knife. And he only used it on Poe. An involuntary moan was ripped from his throat as he pictured what Finn could be doing to him with it tonight. 

Finn unsheathed the knife and trailed the blade along Poe’s jaw, caressing him with it while humming in thought. One wrong movement, the slightest bit of pressure in the wrong place and this grave would be his much sooner than anticipated. But much more arousing than the dominance and competence Finn was displaying was the sheer amount of trust Poe had in this man. Holding Finn’s intense stare, he bared his throat a bit more, not anticipating the growl he was met with, or the way the knife pressed a bit closer, nicking him in a delicious way. A warm trail of blood was running down his cheek and with Finn’s other hand still stroking him slowly, achingly slowly, with just the right amount of pleasure, it was all Poe could do to not come right then. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” Finn wondered, like he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. “Gonna keep you like this. Beautiful, just for me.” The blade trailed idly down his throat to where his silken blood-red button-up shirt had opened just beneath his collarbone. “Guapo. Bonito. Mío.” He leaned down at Poe’s moan and swallowed it, replaced it with his tongue. “Mío,” Finn repeated and Poe whimpered, was weak when Finn spoke Spanish, those familiar syllables falling from his lips so deliciously like Finn had invented the language just to please Poe.

He wanted to say something in return but couldn’t, because he was busy kissing Finn and trying not to come, struggling against the vines holding him down. Less for show now. He really needed to touch Finn. Needed Finn to touch him. Right there. Like that. Yes.  _ Yes _ . 

The hand on his dick sped up and Finn’s mouth was right by his ear and Poe lost every sense of direction and time, was unaware of anything that wasn’t  _ Finn _ . “I will take you apart. Torture you with everything I have, make you desperate and beg. I’ll cut open that shirt. Maybe lose my careful grip on the blade once or twice. Make you dizzy with the blood-loss. Have you again and again, just like this. Helpless as you are. Dehydrate you even in the rain trying to drown us, take your breath away. Mark you as mine so that nobody else will dare to even look at you and not see me there. And I will give you the sweet release you crave. Again and again. Until you forget your own name, but not mine. Never mine.” 

“Never. Never yours,” Poe gasped, nodded, possibly sobbed, because yes, there, right there. Finn.  _ Finn _ . “Finn!” he moaned as he spilled over Finn’s hand, and then Finn’s mouth was on his again and he let himself bask in bliss for a while as Finn stroked him through his orgasm, the hand around his dick too tight to be comfortable, just on this side of too much, torturing Poe like he had promised. 

After a while of lazy, mindless kissing, Finn pushed away again, sat up straighter and picked up the blade he had placed on Poe’s chest. One flick of his capable wrist and it could be over. The glinting black blade would cut right through his bones, through his heart, through his life like Finn had. It turned him on so immensely.

True to his word, Finn cut open Poe’s shirt, let the blade trail through it like the fabric was mere liquid. His black eyes were wild, sparked with the same maniacal energy Poe knew was mirrored in his own, as he trailed it over Poe’s skin, too, leaving behind an icy cold sensation followed by a sharp, delightful, delicate stinging pain that went right to Finn’s dick, already half-hard again. 

“You take it so well,” Finn murmured as he moved the blade up and down Poe’s chest, leaving traces here and there before bending down to lick at them, eliciting more moans he so desperately wanted to hear. “So beautiful!” 

“Divino mío,” Poe rasped, breathless, before Finn crushed their mouths back together. The taste of his own blood on Finn’s tongue made him groan and his dick twitched, impossibly hard now, ready for whatever Finn would give or take from him. He needed him. Badly. “Take me, Finn. Fuck me. I need you, mi amor.”

But Finn shook his head, grinned against his lips and bit at them, moving down to Poe’s jaw again, marking him all over with his lips, his teeth, his blade. 

“Not until you beg for me.” 

Poe frowned, appalled at the mere thought of begging. Just who did Finn think he was? Who did he think Poe was? Did he think the Addamses would stoop so low as to  _ beg _ ? 

Then Poe remembered that he had indeed said the word already. Just once. A few moments ago. Damn Finn and his beauty, bewitching him beyond his own mind.

“I won’t beg,” he told him anyway, determined to keep his word. 

Finn, however, only grinned at him. Dark. Lethal. Hungry. Then he moved down in one swift movement, like a shadow moving with the light, and swallowed Poe down completely, burying his nose in his pubic hair. 

He didn’t scream, but it was a near thing. It was too much, too hot, too soon, despite how hard he was, how much he ached for Finn. “Fuck! Finn!” 

The undertaker hummed around his dick, moved up slowly, sucked at the head before moving back down in an agonising fashion. Poe bucked up his hips but Finn increased the pressure on his hips, keeping him down. It was too much. It was not enough. It was- 

“Finn,” Poe whimpered, still unable to move his hands that needed so badly to reach out and run his hands through the neat black twists and braids, keep him there, move him, just fucking do  _ something _ ! But he couldn’t beg. He wouldn’t. He shouldn’t. 

The blade was still wandering over his chest as Finn looked up and met his eyes. He grinned around the cock in his mouth and looked over at Poe’s hips, using the knife to carve a heart. Not an anatomically correct heart, but simply the heart that common people used to show their love. It was there now, carved right above Poe’s hipbone, oozing blood and stinging, but all it did was warm Poe’s actual, real, beating heart. He smiled down at Finn, wanted to say something, but then the other man set about sucking Poe’s brains out at a vicious pace like he loved to do. All Poe could do was moan and scream and try not to beg to finally be fucked as he came for the second time that night, spilling into Finn’s mouth who swallowed it greedily and wouldn’t stop swallowing even after Poe was spent.

It hurt. It was too much. It was... wonderful, and he loved that man with everything he had. Okay, he may have lost more blood already than he had thought, or maybe it was just the two orgasms, but the fact of the matter was he was feeling dizzy and sleepy and warm all over. 

“Te quiero,” Poe whispered and fell back, unable to keep himself up any longer, all his core strength gone along with his conviction that he wouldn’t beg. Because he needed Finn inside him right the fuck now! 

“I love you, too,” Finn said and finally, graciously let Poe’s dick fall from his lips. Instead, he leaned up and lapped at the freshly carved heart on his side before moving up Poe’s body and meeting his mouth in a passionate kiss, letting him taste himself on Finn’s tongue. His seed, his blood, his sweat. It was a delicious mix and Poe felt too weak, too dizzy, too in love and ready to give this man anything he asked for. 

“Finn,” he was breathless and worried that the thunderstorm around them would take away his words, but the kiss Finn pressed to his cheek told him he had heard him. “Please, Finn. Fuck me. I need you. Please.”

The whole world felt tingly. The rain coming down on them was like a caress, grounding Poe at the same time. Finn had promised to take him apart, and he was feeling pretty much taken apart already, though they were not done yet. He was also feeling desperate, a restless layer underneath all that bliss Finn had given him. Marked, breathless, weak. Helpless. Finn’s. 

Well, nobody could say that Finn wasn’t a man of his word. 

“How do you want it?” Finn asked, biting at his ear again but Poe hardly felt it. His mind and body were detached from each other in the best way possible, separated by the ghost of pleasure and ecstasy. 

“Just take me,” he mumbled, turning his head and seeking Finn’s mouth blindly. He was at the other man’s mercy, and he wanted him to take advantage of that. Wanted to always remember this feeling. Finn taking what he wanted. Taking  _ him _ . “Please take me,” he added because what Finn wanted was Poe Dameron begging, saying this little word that did so many things to him, and who was he to not give the man he loved anything and more?

“Okay, yeah,” Finn breathed, all finesse and restraint gone, and a little voice in the back of Poe’s head reminded him that the undertaker hadn’t come yet. “Gonna make you feel it, make you remember it, ache from just the memory of it.” 

Poe could only nod as Finn efficiently pulled his pants down and off, thankfully not cutting them -- they still had to get back after all. Then he opened his own and pulled them down just enough, before trailing a finger down Poe’s crack. 

“‘M ready for you,” Poe said. “Prepared. You can-” 

He couldn’t finish the sentence before Finn kissed the words away, stole every last coherent thought and left only sensation, and pushed two fingers in his mouth alongside his tongue. Poe sucked on them, moaned around them, still feeling dizzy and light-headed and absolutely ready. Finn pulled the fingers out of his mouth and just a second later, they entered him with no sense of carefulness, deliciously moving, rubbing up against Poe’s sweet spot that he couldn’t help the sobbing moan that was immediately mirrored right back at him. Finn added a third finger, filling him up so good but not enough, and Poe whined against him, moaned because it felt so right but sobbed because it was not right enough. He was reduced to sensations. A mess. Finn’s to take.

“You’re a gift. Wonderful. Lovely.” He pressed these words against Poe’s skin as he pulled out his fingers and finally,  _ finally  _ lined up his dick. Poe loved this part where Finn was so lost in anticipation and pleasure, his words turned into love language. All pretense, all his manners, all the propriety of their upbringing was lost to him and he showered Poe with his love the way common people probably would. But none of them could love anyone as much as Finn and Poe loved each other, so maybe it was nothing like that after all. Maybe it was just them. Either way, Poe loved it. Loved Finn. Loved feeling how hard he was, all because of him. 

But there was nothing common or careful about the way Finn pushed in, breathed a groan into Poe’s mouth as he immediately set a brutal pace, fucking into Poe like his life depended on it. He wasn’t sure if he was making a sound because all he could he was Finn, all he could feel and all he could think was Finn, Finn,  _ Finn _ . 

He couldn’t move, was too weak to meet his deep, hard thrusts. Could only take it. Be taken. Be Finn’s. Pleasure was building inside him again, impossibly strong, unbelievably hot. It shouldn’t be possible, he wasn’t that young anymore, but somehow Finn managed to play him like an instrument, bend his body to his will, make him come over and over and over again until he was satisfied with him. It was dangerous, the power Finn had. But there was nothing Poe could do about it. 

Being restrained as he was, tied down by Finn’s sole will, unable to do anything but feel the brutal pace, the cuts all over his body rubbing against the black silk of Finn’s shirt, the undertaker being nothing but efficient and capable, hitting his prostate with every other thrust, kissing him. The hand was on his dick again, Finn murmuring filthy nonsense between them -- It was too much. 

“I can’t,” he gasped, on the verge of his third orgasm just like Finn had promised, but he couldn’t take it. He couldn’t. He-

“Yes, you can,” Finn growled, a wild animal, fucking him so good,  _ so good, _ Poe forgot all the words he could have said anyway.

And then. Then there was a glorious hand around his throat, a possessive pressure at first, before Finn started squeezing. Cutting off his air. Pressing down on his windpipe. Hitting his prostate with every thrust now, taking his hand off Poe’s dick to lace their fingers instead, still caught beneath that vine. If the world had been tingly before, there were no words left to describe it now. No coherent thought. Just Finn all over. Driving into him. Kissing him. Choking him. Holding his hand. 

“Fuck,” Poe mouthed against Finn’s tongue, but there was no sound, no air to work with. Just pleasure. Intense, torturous pleasure. 

“Come for me,” Finn growled, releasing the hand around Poe’s throat, and really, that was all Poe needed. The orgasm that hit him was almost violent, ripping him from all conscious thought as he was caught between gasping for air and groaning in desire, passion, lust, his eyes rolled back in his skull.

Only distantly was he aware that Finn came inside him just moments later, growling again in a most animalistic way that Poe wanted to file away for later. And even more distantly did he experience Finn’s second orgasm, deliciously grinding against Poe, moaning against his lips, saying words Poe couldn’t make sense of. 

His wrists were freed at some point and Finn kissed them. Kissed every inch of Poe’s body, every cut he’d made, every bit he had neglected with the blade. Lay down next to him and pulled Poe in to lie on top of him, head pillowed on Finn’s broad chest. 

Only when the rain stopped and gentle hands were running through his hair did Poe remember his own name and the existence of words. His whole body was in pain, delightfully so, and he never wanted to get out of this grave. Couldn’t wait until their bodies would lie here again, rotting, together for all eternity.

He sighed in content and buried himself deeper against Finn. “Divino mío” he breathed and pressed a kiss to Finn’s chest, cold against his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, mi amor,” Finn promised, lifting Poe’s hand to his lips the same way Poe always used to do, and the things that gesture did to Poe would call for the next round if he wasn’t so utterly, painfully spent. “Anything and more, caro mío.” 

“Mío,” Poe repeated in a soft murmur. He was Finn’s, and Finn was his. That was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any wishes for the Addams!verse, feel free to shoot an ask my way over at @happybeeps-nat on Tumblr (or go check out mssrj_335 and TheCarrot, they're lovely and talented and I love them)
> 
>  **More!**  
> [9/10ths by TheCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138247) if you're into possessive and jealous babes  
> [A Fitting by mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037717) which is the delicious fic that started this whole hype with a meet-cute of Addams kind  
> [An Ecstasy of Gold by mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097483) featuring dramatic babes (dirty) ballroom danding  
> [Art by Agrippa Spoleto as well as a moodboard by MssrJ in a Tumblr Masterpost](https://happybeeps-nat.tumblr.com/post/633126883138191360/my-heart-is-a-haunted-house-once-youre-in-you) which also serves as cross-promo for my tumblr, come say hi :)


End file.
